thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Merritt Wever
Bürgerlicher Name Siobhán Merritt Wever Manchmal auch benannt als Meritt Wever Merrit Wever Spitzname Blue Sternzeichen Leo Körpergröße 1,74 m Ausbildung *Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts *Sarah Lawrence College Filmographie *Charlie Says (post-production) ... Karlene Faith (2018) *Untitled Noah Baumbach Project (post-production) ... Cassie (2018) *The Women of Marwen (post-production) ... Roberta (2018) *Unersetzlich ... Mindy (2018) *Godless (TV Mini-Series) ... Mary Agnes (2017) *The Last Face ... Marie (2016) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Dr. Denise Cloyd (2015-2016) *Meadowland ... Kelly (2015) *Nurse Jackie (TV Series) ... Zoey Barkow (2009-2015) *Birdman oder (Die unverhoffte Macht der Ahnungslosigkeit) ... Annie (2014) *New Girl (TV Series) ... Elizabeth (2013) *Jeden Tag aufs Neue (TV Movie) ... Lucy (2013) *Good Wife (TV Series) ... Aubrey Gardner (2012) *Boys on Film 7: Bad Romance ... Girl (segment "The Strange Ones") (2011) *The Strange Ones (Short) ... Girl (2011) *Tiny Furniture ... Frankie (2010) *Greenberg ... Gina (2010) *Mr. Softie ... Gail (2009) *The Messenger - Die letzte Nachricht ... Lara (2009) *The Missing Person ... Mabel Page (2009) *Kurzer Prozess - Righteous Kill ... Rape Victim (as Merrit Wever) (2008) *Neal Cassady ... Mountain Girl (2007) *Into the Wild ... Lori (2007) *Michael Clayton ... Anna (as Meritt Wever) (2007) *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (TV Series) ... Suzanne (2006-2007) *Conviction (TV Series) ... Bridget Kellner (2006) *1/4life (TV Movie) ... Bailey (2005) *Navy CIS (TV Series) ... Wendy Smith (2005) *Das Ende der Unschuld ... Debbie Poole (2005) *Law & Order (TV Series) ... Sunshine Porter / Jennifer Taylor / Myra (1997-2005) *Ein Werk Gottes (TV Movie) ... Mrs. Saxon (2004) *A Hole in One ... Betty (2004) *The Wire (TV Series) ... Prissy (2003) *Bringing Rain ... Monica Greenfield (2003) *Season of Youth (2003) *Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (TV Series) ... Hannah Price (2002) *Signs - Zeichen ... Tracey Abernathy, the Pharmacist (2002) *Series 7: The Contenders ... Lindsay (2001) *The Adventures of Sebastian Cole ... Susan (1998) *Strike - Mädchen an die Macht! ... Maureen 'Momo' Haines (1998) *Alaska (Short) ... April (1997) *Arresting Gena ... Tammy (1997) *Blue River (TV Movie) ... Lottie (1995) Herself *Live with Regis and Kathie Lee (TV Series) ... Herself (2014) *The 65th Primetime Emmy Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Winner: Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series (2013) *The 64th Primetime Emmy Awards (TV Special) ... Herself - Nominee (2012) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2016 - Twice as Far (2016) ... Dr. Denise Cloyd - Not Tomorrow Yet (2016) ... Dr. Denise Cloyd - Knots Untie (2016) ... Dr. Denise Cloyd - The Next World (2016) ... Dr. Denise Cloyd - No Way Out (2016) ... Dr. Denise Cloyd 2015 - Start to Finish (2015) ... Dr. Denise Cloyd - Heads Up (2015) ... Dr. Denise Cloyd - Now (2015) ... Dr. Denise Cloyd - JSS (2015) ... Dr. Denise Cloyd Nominierungen Critics’ Choice Television Award/Beste Nebendarstellerin in einer Comedyserie Kategorie:Nebendarsteller